A variety of connectors for terminating electrical cables are known in the art. Such connectors are typically designed for a single type of application and are not typically easily altered for use with, for example, different signal/ground configurations, or for use with different types of connection methods, such as, for example, soldering or welding. In addition, known connectors are typically difficult to assemble, often requiring multiple molding steps, over-molding of electrical contacts and the like, which adds time and expense to the connector fabrication process. Finally, known connectors often do not provide adequate performance characteristics for high performance systems. Inadequate performance characteristics include, for example, the inability to control the impedance within the connector, or to match the connector impedance with that of the system in which the connector is used. It is desirable to provide connectors that provide greater flexibility in its use, that is easy and economical to produce, and that can be used in electrical connector assemblies that mate with headers in a manner that minimizes crosstalk between signal paths and provides controlled electrical impedance for each signal path. It is further desirable to provide electrical connector assemblies and systems having high circuit switching speeds, increased signal line densities with controlled electrical characteristics, and improved/controlled signal integrity suited to meet the evolving demands of end-users.